Love Stoned
by Kissmeslowly
Summary: Oneshot fic. Hermione is not so innocent. What really lies beneath the exterior?HERMIONEDRACO FIC


_She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it_

_Listen_

_She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight_

**She raised her hands above her head as she swayed to the beat of the music; the feeling of that beat made it quite difficult for anyone to resist reaching for a partner to dance with. But not her, she dances alone. Admirers watching from afar but never actually getting close enough to touch her. **

**She radiates innocence, that's what makes her so desirable; that innocence which I know for a fact doesn't exist. She seems unaware of what she does, driving the men around her into a frenzy merely by the way she moves. To her its all innocent fun but she doesn't see that in fact it is anything but. That's what drew me to her in the first place. She seemed so innocent back in school, with her good grades and her constant studying…no one even took the time to see the vixen. No one saw that she wore her skirt extra short when she was around me, or that her lips were used for whispering naughty things into my ear of what she will be doing to me, once she had my clothes off. One look with her big, innocent brown eyes and I went mental. I think she loved that sort of power. She could pretend to be a nice, sweet little girl on the outside with great friends, uniform never out of place; her lips never uttered one cuss word or rude comment. She was always; as others called her, a prude. **

_She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

**Never with me though. I cant even count the amount of times I made her scream "fuck" or the amount of times she uttered things that would make anyone gasp. She would always come to me at night, sneaking into my room with a devious grin spread across her face.**

**She would look me up and down while biting her lip. I never really knew what went through her mind when she did that; but to me it was as if dirty thoughts would evade her intelligent mind. I would stand there as she circled me, running her hands around me as she did. She was always the one that would initiate everything. Many of you would probably think it was me…oh no, it was her. She is the one that first came to me, she was the one that first kissed me and she was the one that would practically rip the clothes off me. **

**She was never gentle, always liked it rough. I remember once I tried to be gentle with her, she became frustrated and grabbed my hips, crushing me into her harder. ****No one ever saw the marks that she left on me. During the day she was innocent know-it-all, but at night, under the cover of darkness she became like an animal. No one ever saw her jump on me the minute I opened my door. **

_She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it_

_She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

_And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight_

**she drove me crazy with her antics. I loved the way she went around her day, studying, talking to her friends like she didn't get down and give it to me the night before. **

**That was our last year of school, she was a hidden tressure and one in which I was never willing to give up. We were always hidden. So then she began to start dating, but that didn't stop her from coming to me. ****It seemed to me that she became more sexy as she got older. I can recall with vivid memory, the night before her twentieth birthday, she came to my apartment wearing a long cloak. It had been almost three years since our school days together. She pushed me onto my sofa and stood before me. With a flick the cloak was gone and she stood there in her uniform. Her uniform always made me hard. The sight of her; her skirt short, her shirt tight against her body, her knee-high socks. She was always a naughty little girl. I placed her on a high table and had stood between her legs. I hiked her skirt up, not wanting her to take the uniform off and I gave it to her good and hard. **

**I never truly understood how she did it. Little things that she did that are enough for you to go crazy at the mere thought. She always had a way with her words, not to mention her hands and lips. she knew exactly what to do to make me want her badly. **

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_Now dance  
Little girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time_

**I watched her with fascination now as some pathetic fool came and began to grind from behind her. She seemed to ignore and moved away continuing to dance the same sensual way she just was. She made me feel things that I never thought possible. I wanted her, needed her. She drove me to the brink. **

**I pushed my way through the crowd and stood behind her. It was as if she instantly sensed it and begin to grind into me. I ran my hands down her body; she was grinding down on me hard and if she didn't stop right then I would take her on the floor where we danced. **

**I whispered in her ear what I wanted to do to her and she laughed that usually had me fucking her straight away. **

**We bearly even made it through the door of my apartment when she grabbed me and pushed me into the door. She kissed me hard as I opened my mouth giving her what she wants. ****I struggle to break free from her as I finally manage to open my door and quickly close it behind me. I turn around and find nothing there. With a grin in place I head into my bedroom to find her on her knees, on my bed. She is wearing nothing but a matching knickers set and thigh-high stockings that attach with material to her knickers. I'm instantly aroused at the sight. Her hair is a wild mass of curls. She is grinning that same one when she is thinking of naughty ways to use my body. ****She steps off the bed and backs me up until I am right against the wall. She teases me with her lips, never actually touching mine. She then runs her hands down my body as she falls to her knees. **

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

**I take a sharp breath as I feel her unzip my fly. I place my hand on the back of her head as she begins to lick me slightly, teasing me…I'm almost driven to grab her and fuck her hard right then, but I know this is how she operates. She loves the tease, loves the control. ****I cant handle it anymore. Pretty soon I have ripped off her knickers and have her screaming underneath me. ****I grab her hands and place them above her head as I go into her harder than before. She begs for it, screaming for me to give it to her good. I'm more than happy to oblige. She spreads her legs wider as I grind into her with force. She arches her back and screams my name, I can feel that she is almost there…I always know it because she begins to thrust her hips with mine, hard and fast. **

**She shudders while screaming my name and I bite into the crook of her neck with a few short, hard thrusts. When we do it this hard and rough we usually have no air in our lungs. We are practically struggling to breathe. Anyone would think we are lovers who have not seen each other for years. But in reality this happens almost every night, in the same rough, passionate way. ****There are bruises on her wrists now, she loves it. She loves how hard it gets, how rough; how I have to hold onto her tight. **

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned_

**I finally roll off her and she clasps her hand over her frantic heart. I don't blame her. It feels as though it is trying to break free. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and watch her as she gets up looking around for her clothes. Of course, she has to go back now. I grin as I watch her bend over to pick up her shoes. I love that I am this to her. I love that I am the only one that can satisfy her hunger. I love that she comes to me because she knows I am the best. **

**I watch her as she dresses, she has already put on her skirt and is now zipping her boots. Her flushed skin glistening in the dark room. She really is something else. I get out of bed and put on a pair of boxers, she adjusts her clothes and looks at me once again. She tells me that I have out done myself tonight. She tells me that she will come by tomorrow as long as he isn't taking her out to dinner. She comes over to me and kisses me again. **

_I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh _

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh_

_And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh_

**During the day she lives the life of a business woman dedicated to her work; and a fiance. During the night, she is a naughty little girl with dirty thoughts running through her mind that only I can fulfil. I am her lover and I like it that way. I love being her secret as she is my own. **

**

* * *

Song: **Love stoned by Justin Timberlake.

Just a little one shot that came to me when i felt like being a little naughty. Hope you like it. I am writing chapter 4 for **_What have got myself into_** at the moment. so it will be up soon.


End file.
